Runaway
by mythicalcreatures428
Summary: Bella has run away from her father Aro, the leader of the Volturi. She didn't want to but she didn't want to be locked in the castle anymore and is truely sad to leave. She is on the run from the Volturi guard but then years later she meets Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. Or this story idea. _TwilightRocks_ gave me the idea.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I knew that I would have to leave sometime. The castle was suffocating me. I mean, I enjoyed living with my father, but, I just had to do it.

My name is Isabella Marie Volturi. My father is Aro Volturi. My mother is Sulpicia. And we are vampires.

I have been thinking about running away from the castle for a while now, but today, I actually did it. The reason for doing it is because my father never let's me leave the castle. Not for anything. He has our food (humans) bought into the castle. This is the way we all feed. I don't like it all that much, though. It just feels wrong.

Heidi is the only one that has known about my thinking of running away. She tried to convince me otherwise at first, but then she finally realized how I felt. I wouldn't dare tell anyone else.

Felix would probably accidentally joke about it in front of father, Caius would immediately be the good soldier and tell father, I don't really trust Marcus all that much for some reason, and Jane…I know that I can't tell her.

She has always been jealous of me because father pays more attention to me than her. But anyway, I finally gathered up all of my courage and ran away.

I just hope that all goes well and that father and mother won't be too mad at me.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, so that's the very short first chapter. Review please! And remember, I didn't come up with the idea. _TwilightRocks_ did.**


	2. Chapter 2

Running away was easier than I thought. I just asked my father if I could go outside to get some air. He told me yes, but to be back by 4:00, giving me 20 minutes. I packed all of my good dresses, shoes and my money into my bag and headed on my way, giving everything I passed a last glance.

The guards let me go with curious glances as I went down the streets of Italy to the nearest clothing store. A young boy who was obviously a employee here came up to me and said, "M-may I-I help you m-miss?"

"Yes you may. I am looking for clothing that is the exact opposite of what I am wearing." I gestured to my dress. He nodded. "What s-size are you?"

"I do not know."

The boy said in a shaky voice, "I'll g-go get a…female employee." He disappeared into the back of the store and a girl came back a few minutes later. "Do you need measurements?"

"Yes."

"Venni." She lead me to one of the dressing rooms and measured me. She seemed jealous when she told me my size.

I went and got at least 19 shirts, 24 pants, 3 pairs of sneakers and 10 hats. I changed into regular clothes and walked to the airport and got on the first flight to America.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the short chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. And just so you know, right now the story takes place in the 1996.**

______________________________________________________________________________

My father called me his special little girl. He seemed to think my power was more extraordinary than any other he'd ever heard of. My power is that I am able to shield my mind from any mental attacks, meaning no one can read my mind and no one can cast illusions on me unless I take my shield down.

Jane constantly tried causing me pain with her power, but I never let her. Father would be so angry at her.

Anyway, when I got to America, it was specified that we were in Austin, Texas. It was so sunny, so I went into the ladies bathroom and changed into a long sleeved shirt, a cap and sunglasses. It was apparent that I would have to stay indoors or leave. Most likely the second one.

I stayed in Texas for about a week, then moved to Mt. Washington, New Hampshire, then to Youngstown, Ohio, then to St. Louis Missouri, then to Seaside, Missouri. It is now 2006 and I am in a small town named Forks, Washington. It was tiring moving from state to state because you don't age and because father has guards searching for me every year.

I moved in next to the chief of police, Charlie Swan. I don't really know why there are police in such a small town. If a robber comes up, they'll probably be caught within the week they first robbed something because the police have nothing else to do.

Mr. Swan was a really nice man. He invited me over to his house for pizza with his friend of his and his friends son. I said yes. I know it's dangerous, but what life without a little risk?

After I unpacked all of my clothes, took a shower, and put on black leather buckle strap arm warmers, a black tank top, baggy black pants and black pants. So what? I like the color black. I grabbed a leather jacket and headed out of the door.

I was barely even out the door when a horrible stench hit me. It could only be a werewolf. And it was coming from Mr. Swan's house.

I walked to his house slowly, trying to not wrinkle my nose. Mr. Swan opened the door smiling. "Hey Bella. Come on in!"

"Thank you Mr. Swan."

When we got to the living room, I found it was the source of the smell. I couldn't stop my nose from wrinkling. I turned away from Charlie so he wouldn't see.

"This is Billy Black and his son, Jacob." Charlie said pointing to each of them. Billy was a man in about his thirties or forties in a wheelchair with long black hair. Jacob was obviously the werewolf. He had cropped hair that was growing into his eyes and both of them were ttrying very hard not to glare at me. It was a long night. I forced down a slice of pizza and watched the baseball game. Jacob and Billy Black's team won.

Billy, Jacob and I all left at thee same time. They glared at me freely when we were out of Charlie's view. Jacob was getting into their truck when he said, "Just don't come onto our land, bloodsucker. There are already 5 leeches here and we didn't need another one." I shrugged. "Where is your land?"

"Ask the other bloodsuckers. They'll tell you."

Jacob was about to close the door when I said, "I'm not looking for any trouble. And I'll stay as far away from your land as possible."

Jacob nodded and muttered, "Good." Then he drove away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight nor do I own this idea. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the idea belongs to TwilightRocks.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

School time. Yippee! I hope you noticed the sarcasm there. I changed into a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, black and white sneakers, and my skull and cross bone wallet and wallet chain. I kept on the necklace that my father and mother gave to me after I was changed. It was a silver locket. On one side, it had a picture of the three of us, and on the other side, there was a letter from them to me about how proud they are of me and how much they love me and all of that.

I dyed streaks of my hair blonde and red last night. I got on my black Concours 14 and drove to school. I love it. I got it last year. Father and mother would flip if they saw what I was riding. They have this thing about cars over bikes.

When I got to the school, everybody stared. I took the key out of the ignition and started to the office. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see people crowding around my bike. I turned and said, "Touch the bike and you die."

Everyone who was around my motorcycle looked over at me and back up to about 2 feet away from it. I nodded and walked to the office. The secretary looked shocked when she saw me. "Hi. I'm the new student, Isabella Dwyer." She shook her head quickly and said, "Of course. Let me find your papers."

She shuffled through the mess of papers on her desk until she found the papers. You would think a secretary's desk would be neater.

"Here you go dear," She said smiling warmly at me handing me the papers. She told me that I had to get these pink slips of papers signed my all of my teachers. I smiled as kindly as I could at her and headed out of the office. I went out the way I came to check on my bike. There were some new people there. The ones who first came were telling them to stay back. Once I was sure that my bike was okay, I went back into the school.

I got jealous looks from most of the girls and wanting looks from the boys. As I walked to homeroom, a girl came up to me. She didn't look like one of those plastic Barbie dolls that have make up plastered all over their faces. She had glasses and was very pretty.

"Hi. I'm Angela Webber. You're the new student here. Isabella Dwyer, right?" I nodded. "Well welcome to Forks High School."

"Thank you. Could you please tell me where my homeroom is?"

"Oh sure." Angela Webber showed me around the school to all of my classes. She also invited me to sit at her table at lunch. I had at least every other class with one of the vampires Jacob was talking about. They all wouldn't stop staring at me.

At lunch, I got a bottle of water and said I wasn't very hungry. Mike Newton, was an overly helpful boy. He reminded me of a golden retriever, always faithful. I saw the other vampires sitting in a corner in the cafeteria casting curious glances at me every once in a while. The one with the bronze hair seemed frustrated.

I turned to Angela and asked her, "Who are _they_?"

"The one with the bronze hair is Edward Cullen, the big one is Emmett Cullen, and the small one is Alice Cullen. The other two are Jasper and Rosalie Hale." The girl who was in my Spanish class said before Angela had a chance to speak.

I raised my eyebrows. "They are very … nice looking."

"Yeah," The girl who answered giggled. "But they're all, like, together though. Emmett is with Rosalie and Jasper is with Alice. And they all _live _together." She said it as if it was a crime.

"They don't look related…" I said trying to get to know everything the humans know about them.

"They aren't. Well except for the blonde ones. They're twins. They're all adopted. I think that Mrs. Cullen, their adoptive mother, can't have any kids though."

I nodded. "Oh, but Edward, the one with the bronze hair, he's completely gorgeous, but you shouldn't waste your time. He doesn't date. Nobody here is good enough for him." The girl sniffed.

"When did he turn you down?" I asked. The girl glared at me and turned away to Mike who was staring at me. I turned back to the other vampires' table and saw the side of Edward's face lift up a little, as if he were smiling.

Angela walked with me to my next class, Biology II. I got my slip signed and was directed to sit in the only empty seat, next to Edward Cullen.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well, there you go. What do you think should happen next? Please tell me. And review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight.**

______________________________________________________________________________

As I approached the table, Edward took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for something. We sat silently until we were instructed to do something with slides and identify and label them correctly. We were not allowed to use our books.

"Ladies first?" Edward asked. I turned to him to see him smiling a beautiful crooked smile. I nodded. "Alright."

I put the slide under the microscope and studied it for a few seconds, then said, "Prophase."

He wrote it down in the first space on our worksheet. Edward did the next one. "Anaphase." We went on and on like that until we were done. Everyone else was still on the third and fourth slide. I don't know why. It is so easy.

"I'm Edward Cullen, but you probably already know that." Edward said suddenly turning to me. Either he was very conceited, or he was eavesdropping at lunch. I nodded.

"Can you meet my family and I in the parking lot after school?" I nodded again. Must be wondering why there's another vampire here.

The rest of my classes went by quickly and before I knew it, it was the end of the school day. I put my books in my locker and went to the parking lot, not leaving any time for me to think. Father said we don't need to think about what we say. Just go along with what you say.

I saw the Cullens by a Volvo and a Jeep. I held my head high and walked over to them. "You wanted me to see you?" I directed this to Edward. He nodded. "Follow us to our house. Then you'll meet the rest of our coven." I turned away and got on my motorcycle.

I was thinking about what might happen. What if they attack me? There were more of them. Probably unlikely. I decided to just follow them. I mean what's the worst that can happen?

______________________________________________________________________________

**Really really sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to know what you think should happen when Bella is at the Cullens. The next chapter will probably be up in about 2 days, maybe even tomorrow.**

**And I can't wait to see the new Harry Potter movie! Bye and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight.**

______________________________________________________________________________

We finally got to the Cullens house. I stopped my bike and looked up. The house was big and beautiful. It was nowhere nearly as big as the castle, my home, but still, it's big. You probably wouldn't expect this from a house this big, but it had a homey feeling.

The others led me into the house. A woman with caramel colored hair came out from somewhere.

"Why hello," she said to me, "I didn't know that another vampire lived around here." I smiled. "My name is Esme."

"Bella." I didn't really feel like being polite, but I knew that father would be very angry if he knew that I didn't give myself a proper introduction.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Come. Have a seat." She led me into the sitting room. I sat on the floor. "Oh no, I mean on the couch dear."

I shook my head. "No thank you. To my family, it would be rude to sit on a person's furniture when you've just met them." That was actually a lie, but I don't feel comfortable sitting on anybody's furniture in their home. The floor was always more comfortable.

"Oh. Alright." Esme said not sounding too sure. I smiled again.

"So what made you decide to move here?" Alice asked bouncing up and down on the couch cushion.

"Maybe we should wait until Carlisle comes back. He would want to hear too." Esme said before I even opened my mouth.

"Carlisle's the leader of our coven." Alice said seeing how confused I was. "He'll be back in an hour."

So we spent the hour having the others tell me their stories of how they were turned. Jasper was just finishing his when we heard a car motor come up the drive.

Then in walked a man who I guessed was Carlisle.

"Hello. I didn't know another vampire lived here."

"I just moved in yesterday." I said.

"So now that you're here Carlisle, Bella here can tell us why she moved here." Alice said.

Carlisle nodded.

"Well," I started, "you might know the Volturi." They nodded. "Well, Aro was my father and Sulpicia is my mother."

Carlisle frowned. "I didn't know Aro had a daughter."

"Yes well he spoke very highly of you. I am his adopted daughter. Kind of. I was born in Venice, Italy in 1867. My mother died giving birth to me. My father left my brothers and I when I was 10. My brothers and I were living on our own selling our things and trying to get jobs to earn money. When I was 15, my eldest brother died when some psycho was running around with a dagger and stabbed him in the stomach.

"My other brother and I wandered around everywhere. The last place we stopped at was Volterra." I stopped remembering my brothers.

"There was a woman, Heidi, who was walking around with a load of tourists. She asked us if we wanted a tour of a historical castle. My brother, Francesco, said that we couldn't afford it. Heidi said it was free.

"So we followed her, not knowing what we were getting into. When we got to the castle and the doors were closed, everything went crazy. The people there were jumping on us and biting their necks and drinking their blood. Francesco and I didn't know what to do. We tried running to the doors, but Demetri jumped in front of us. He attacked my last brother and killed him.

"He came after me next, but father stopped him. He said he sensed something special about me. He asked for my hand and I placed it in his shakily. He exclaimed, "Nothing! I can't see anything about her."

The rest of the killers gathered around us. Father asked Jane to try her power out on me." Esme gasped. "She couldn't. It wouldn't work on me."

"Why not?" Emmett asked me.

"That's my power. I am a shield. I can block any mental attack. I can put it over others too. It works best when I am angry."

The others stared at me.

"That is a very unique gift Bella." Carlisle said.

"That's why I can't hear your thoughts." Edward muttered.

"Hey Bella. Can you block me from Edward?" Emmett asked. I nodded and did it.

"Thanks."

Then Esme spoke up. "Bella, would you like to join our coven?"

"Well I don't know…"

"Please?" Alice asked pouting.

And that was hard to refuse. I nodded cautiously. "Sure."

After Carlisle told me his story, I went home. He said that they would move somewhere after a month, then I would go about 2 weeks later. That way we could live - or exist - like a real coven.

______________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think of that? Review! And I just saw the video for "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift and realized that the stories that I've read based off of that song are almost exactly like the video. When I saw it I was like, "Woooowww."**

**Haha. Well review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My computer is done for and dead, so updates on all of my stories will take longer. My laptop had the chapter for this story and "Tomboy Bella" on it, then my computer died, and I don't have internet. So yeah. That sucks.**

**Aro**

I can't believe that I was so foolish to let Isabella go outside! Now she's gone! My little girl! Well, more like my adopted daughter who is about 240 years old. But still, I love her like my own.

I always knew she had a devious side to her. I've gotten the best of my guard to go out and look for her. I know that Jane doesn't like Isabella very much, but I don't care for Jane very much right now. All I know is that I will find Isabella if it is the last thing I do.

**Bella**

I was in Carlisle's office looking at some of his books when I came across a book about mythical creatures. It had everything in it! Werewolves, dragons, vampires…

Then I remembered something.

"Carlisle, why do the werewolves here dislike vampires so much?"

Carlisle looked up from a big book that was probably a dictionary on his desk.

"Because Bella, decades ago, we were found hunting on the werewolves' land. Ephriam Black caught us and we made a truce. We are not allowed on their land. If we were to cross the border, then they would expose us and war would break out."

I nodded. "But was this the first time you ever hunted on their land?"

"Yes it was. We had just moved here and were oblivious to the smell of werewolf."

"So you left then came back two years ago?"

Carlisle nodded.

I nodded again. "Well thanks for telling me, Carlisle." Then I left.

I went the living room where Esme was watching Emmett and Jasper play on the Xbox and Rosalie and Alice were reading magazines. I went up to Emmett and Jasper and asked them if they wanted to wrestle. They agreed.

We went outside and the rest of the family followed us.

I went first with Jasper. It was very close. He calculated every move I made while determining what my next move would be. I just moved whichever way my instincts told me to move. I won. Then I went against Emmett. He had me beat within the first 10 seconds.

Then Jasper wet against Emmett. Jasper won.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"I know how he moves." Jasper replied.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight or the idea for this story.

______________________________________________________________________________

Aro

This is ridiculous! My guards still haven't found Isabella yet! They say they got her scent faintly, but I won't believe it until I smell it.

I stood up from my throne, telling my brothers that I was leaving to find my daughter. They wished me luck.

I faintly got her scent. It started at a clothing store and I followed it until it lead me to an airport. Why would Isabella go to an airport?! She has everything she has ever needed right here! I returned to the castle after a while, defeated.

"You didn't find her?" Caius asked me as I walked in and sat in my throne.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. Her scent led to an airport."

"Where would she go?" Marcus asked, surprising me. He rarely ever spoke anymore since I killed his wife so many years ago.

"I do not know, brother." I shook my head sadly. "I do not know."

______________________________________________________________________________

I wrote this in my English and Literature notebook, and it's not very big, so this is what you get for now. The next one will be longer.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own anything. **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Bella**_

Oh. Crap. Those were the only two words in my mind. Oh. Crap. I was hiding behind a tree about 190 meters away from him. Away from Afton and Chelsea.

"I can smell her. I just can't tell where she is exactly." Chelsea muttered.

"We should've bought Demetri," Afton said. I wanted to run, but then they'd hear me. So I stayed still behind that tree. I didn't breath, I didn't move, I didn't blink.

"Come on, it seems to be headed this way." Chelsea said inching towards my direction.

"She chose a good place to hide, Afton said. "I wouldn't have expected her to come here."

"She is very intelligent," Chelsea said. They were about 60 meters away from me now. "Her scent is getting stronger," Afton said.

"Yes, yes," Chelsea muttered as they came closer to my hiding spot. 30 meters away, 20 meters away, 10...

"It's coming from behind this tree!" Chelsea exclaimed. I ran.

"ISABELLA!" They both shouted running after me.

I didn't know where or who I was running to, but I knew who I was running from. I looked behind me which was ridiculously foolish and saw that they were gaining on me. I looked back in front of me, but it was too late. I ran into the tree. It fell.

Afton tackled me.

"AH! Dang Afton! You really need to lay off the human blood. Go on a diet and drink a deer. Only 98 calories." I said as Afton picked me up.

"Don't play Isabella. Your father has been looking everywhere for you." Chelsea said.

"Yes and I feel very bad about that. So if you would please tell him that I apologize and that I love him…"

Chelsea said, "Why don't we take you to him and tell him yourself?"

"…Because…"

"Enough games. We need to take her back to Aro, Chelsea." Afton said.

"What? I thought you guys were my friends!" I said.

"We are your friends. But you need to go back to your father, Isabella." Chelsea said.

And with that, they dragged me off.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if all of this is in bold. My account won't let me fix it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella**

It's just a dream. It's just a dream. I know I can't dream, but I'm just trying to keep the hope alive.

We were on a plane, first class of course, as the Volturi would never ride in economy. Afton and Chelsea were restraining themselves well, as was I. I think they wanted me to loose control, just for something more to report to father.

We sat in silence for the first hour of our flight, but I guess Chelsea couldn't go as long without talking as Afton and I.

"So what have you been doing, Isabella?" I looked at her.

"Any friends?" Shoot! That reminds me of the Cullens. Maybe I could call them in Volterra. Probably not. They'd snatch the phone away before it was even completely out of my pocket.

I was getting more and more squeamish as we neared our destination. I was afraid of seeing father, afraid of seeing how much I upset and worried him.

Afton and Chelsea almost dragged me out of the plane. People stared. "Isabella," Afton growled softly. "Walk."

As we walked to a car rental center, I realized just how much I missed this place. The people, the smells, the sounds.

Whilst Afton and Chelsea were looking at cars, the man renting the car to us was oh so subtly trying to put the moves on Chelsea. Afton didn't seem too bothered by it, but the man crossed the line when he put his arm on Chelsea's shoulders. Afton growled at him. The man seemed shocked.

The man obviously knew he didn't have a chance with Chelsea, so he moved on to his next target. Me. He hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder, and when Afton didn't do anything, he put his arm around my shoulders. I should have punched both he and Afton out of Italy back into America.

Afton and Chelsea took their sweet time picking out a car. In the end, they ended up getting a shiny black Mercedes Guardian. We sped away from the place.

"Did he ask you out on a date, Isabella?" Chelsea asked. Afton chortled.

I growled softly and glared at her. "Father will hear about this."

Chelsea scoffed. "Your Father will not be listening to anything you sya for a long time. Not after you ran away like that. And anyways, even if you did tell him, what do you think he'd do? Punish us? We're the ones who found his precious daughter."

I looked out the window. As the castle loomed into view, I became antsy. Would Father punish me badly? Would he hug me? Or would he look at me in disgust and disappointment?

I didn't even notice when Afton and Chelsea got out of the car. I didn't notice my car door being opened. I didn't notice Afton carrying me into the castle. I dodn't notice until I heard the familiar voice of Gianna saying, "Isabella! You're back!" I gave her as much of a smile as I could muster, which wasn't much. But she accepted it and smile back at me showing off her amazing white teeth.

Afton set me down on my feet and I walked numbly through the corridors with them. We were soon in the throne room.

"Master Aro," Afton said. "I believe we've found something of yours."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short and it's taken so long. I've just gotten the internet back a few minutes ago. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

My father looked up from his lap. His eyes went from Afton, to Chelsea, then widened as they took me in. He stood slowly.

"Isabella?"

I nodded. "Yes, father. It is me."

He ran towards me and hugged me with everything I had. I returned it.

He stepped back and put his hands on my shoulders. "Oh Isabella, don't you ever do that to me again. You have no idea how worried I was! Come, we have lots to discuss."

He led me to his room, which nobody but me is allowed to go in.

We sat on his bed.

"Isabella, what caused you to want to run away?" He asked me.

"You have had me on a short leash father. I just wanted freedom. I wanted to see what it was like outside. I have been outside of this castle a total of 2 times not including when I ran away. What would you have done, Father?"

"Well I certainly… I…" He sighed. "I understand Isabella. How about this? You are allowed outside of the castle 2 hours a day, but Demetri and Felix must be with you."

I groaned. "Father…"

"Fine, only Demetri." I shrugged, knowing that was as good as it was going to get.

"Oh, by the way Isabella, where did you go?"

"To the Cullens. I've heard you speak highly of Carlisle Cullen many times before."

He nodded and led me out of his room. On the way to my room, I passed Chelsea and Afton. They were both glaring at me. I smiled politely.

I walked into my room and closed the door. Heidi, Felix and Demetri were sitting on my bed. Heidi immediately jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh, Bella. I missed you! We missed you! Where have you been? Did you meet anyone? Get a boyfriend? I-" I cut her off.

"Sorry, Heidi. I need to call someone." I reached into my pocket and dialed the number I knew so well.

"Bella?! Oh Bella, where are you? We've been looking everywhere for you! We thought you-" I cut him off.

"Carlisle, Afton and Chelsea found me. They bought me back to the castle. I am okay. Tell everyone else, please."

"Oh, Bella. You're back at the castle?" Carlisle asked. _Well, duh. I just said that. _I couldn't stop the though and felt very bad.

"Yes," I replied. "I must go now Carlisle. Goodbye."

"Was that Carlisle Cullen?" Demetri asked. I nodded.

Heidi begged me for details about where I went. So I told her, Demetri, Felix, and possibly the whole castle (nosy old people) about what happened.

** ******

About 2 years later, things are pretty much like how it was before I ran away. Father made me destroy my phone and have no contact at all with the Cullens. That was my punishment for running away. I never forgot any of them of course.

But again, nothing is really different besides the fact that I have an engagement ring on my finger!


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett**

I miss my little sister. All we got from Carlisle was that she called him and told him that she was back with the Volturi. Whenever we tried calling her, we got that freaking woman's voice. Things aren't the same without her. There's no one here to wrestle other than Jasper and Edward, and Edward's too much of a wimp to wrestle a pillow.

"Hey!" Edward yelled from his room. _Well, it's true. _I thought. I heard him huff angrily. Shouldn't be reading my thoughts anyway. Stupid mind reader…

"It's not something I can turn on and off, Emmett." Edward said.

Whatever.

I heard the door open and then close. Carlisle's home. I heard a piece of paper rip, then Carlisle say calmly, "Everyone, I think that you should get down here quickly."

I sighed and got off of the bed. I followed Rose to the living room.

"What's up pops?" I said sitting on the sofa.

"I think you should read this," Carlisle said handing me the sheet of paper. Everyone gathered around me.

The paper read:

_Dear fellow vampires, _

_You are invited to the wedding ceremony for Isabella Marie Volturi who will be wed to Thad of the Volturi guard on Thursday, February 4. Please take the time to come, as we will be very upset if you do not. And also, if any one does anything to disrupt the wedding ceremony, they will immediately be punished severely. _

Below that, there was all of the other information.

"Bella's getting married?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. Edward, being the emo he is, went to his piano and played some slow sad song.

"Oh, come on man!" I yelled.

**Bella**

I sighed as Thad kissed my forehead and left my room. Heidi came over and grabbed my hand.

She squealed. "Can you believe it Bella? You're getting married!" She fell back on the bed. No, I could not believe it. Father had set us up last year. I think the point was to keep me busy so I wouldn't run away again. Well, I didn't. Thad and I were very happy together. I was under the impression that we were just very good friends, so you can imagine my surprise when he just got down on his knee in front of everyone and asked me for my hand in marriage.

I don't know why I said yes. I guess that I could imagine being with him forever. Sort of.

I suppose I should get ready now. The guests will be arriving tomorrow, and I shall suffer greatly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella**

I sat at my father's feet with my dress spread out around me. Thad sat next to me, The guests were to arrive no earlier than 8:00 am today and no later than 11:45 pm 2 days from now.

Right now, it is 7:57 am according to Thad's wristwatch. I could smell the vampires waiting outside. Finally, it was 8:00. Demetri and Heidi led about 10 or 11 vampires through the doors. Thad and I stood immediately. The vampires stopped in front of the 3 thrones. Heidi and Demetri went to go back outside to wait for others.

Father stood and went to greet the guests.

"Ah, the Denali and Egyptian covens! Thank you for coming! It means so much to us!" Then, he turned to us. "This is the lovely couple that will be wed in a few days' time." The two covens smiled politely at us as we did to them. As Jane and Felix led them to their rooms, one person looked back at me strangely, as if he was trying to figure something out.

Thad gave me a look that said we would talk later. Three more covens came, but none were the one's I really wanted to see.

********

Later, in the privacy of his soundproof room, Thad and I had our talk.

"Why was that man looking at you that way?" He asked me, "Do you know him?"

I shook my head. "No, I do not. I was wondering why he was looking at me like that, also." He thought for a moment.

"Perhaps he knew you as a human?" I shook my head.

"No. I did not know many people when I was human other than my family and 2 friends."

"Well, we could go on and on talking about the possibilities, but we won't know until we ask him."

"Why are we making such a big deal about this? So a man looked at me. It's nothing new."

"I know…" Thad said.

"I'd better get back to my room." I said. He nodded.

The next morning, I was excited. I hoped and hoped that the Cullen's would come. And they did. But I was wandering around the castle with Thad because it got a little tiring just sitting on the floor and standing when someone comes.

I heard my father greeting some more guests. Then he says a bit louder, "Isabella." Thad and I look at each other, and head over to where he is.

As soon as I walked through the doors, I was attacked. By Alice of course. The guards that were in the room shifted immediately, but I held up my hands to show I was okay.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Hey Alice," I said. She finally let go of me. She grabbed my hand and we all walked over to where Father and her family was. Father smiled at me. "Your punishment is over."

"Thank you." I smiled. I went to go greet the other Cullens. We all hugged and talked, then Alice said she wanted to meet my soon-to-be husband. I looked around for Thad, then, he suddenly appeared beside Father.

"This is Thad. Thad, these are the Cullens." He nodded. After a few moments of silence, Jane and Felix came up to show them to their rooms. I could just tell. This would be a wonderful week.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. **


	14. Sorry Guys

** Okay, so here's the thing. I cannot keep up with my stories on here.**

**At school, they give out 2 months worth of homework and expect me to have it done in 2 days. I get yelled at for using my sisters computer while mine is dead. I really do not like my half sister at this point in time for many reasons, and this dude from my school who is as boring as Einstein giving some really long speech about something college leveled keeps calling me and texting me (why did I give him my number?!). **

**There's a lot more things in my life, and I really don't think I can keep trying to write stories on here. I'm sorry guys. And if you really thought I was serious about the whole quitting writing thing, then, and I'm saying this as a friend, maybe you need some professional help. Happy April Fools!**

**The next chapter will be up by Saturday. Here, that's the day after tomorrow. Bye! **

** Reggie.**


End file.
